


A little bit scandalous, but, baby, don't let them see it

by doctorziegler



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Barebacking, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Toys, Shame, Smut, really mild daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorziegler/pseuds/doctorziegler
Summary: There are some things that Hanzo wants kept under lock and key.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally an rp thread between my spouse (who shall remain anonymous on request) and i, i touched it up / edited it a little before posting it here but if it reads a little awkwardly, that's why OTL anyway!! enjoy the nasty mchanzo eggie smut.
> 
> [ [twitter](https://twitter.com/heatvisions) / [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/DOOOMZO) ]

He could not believe he had actually _bought_ this... _thing_.

Hanzo had briefly considered refusing the package, but he hadn't; had considered just throwing it out, and hadn't; and the worst part was that actually _using_ it required _effort,_ which meant he couldn't just be  _curious_ about it. Oh, no, he had to be _sure,_ as he mixed the ingredients for the...— he shuddered, even _thinking_ the following words causing shame and anxiety to rise up in him in equal measure. As he mixed the ingredients for the _insertions,_ and poured it into the end. This was stupid, and he was _weird,_ for actually wanting to _do this,_ a lot, cock already half-hard between his thighs at how absolutely guilty and bizarre he felt.

But he didn't _stop._ Definitely not. Not when his skin was crawling in a good way, the idea of being _full_ that way too tantalizing to guilt-trip himself into quitting now. He had dreamed about it, hadn't he? Woke up desperately grinding against the mattress, hips raised, agonizingly _empty_ when in his sleep-fantasy he had been stuffed. There was something horribly primal and raw about the way the idea made him feel, like it was some simpler part of his mind and body being stimulated by this _need._

_You are not normal,_ Hanzo told himself, resignedly.

The lubrication the dildo came with was very slippery and _sticky_ and a weird color— a clear bluish green that Hanzo realized, with a jolt in his stomach, reminded him of his spirit dragon. The shaft was not too thick and not long, though he supposed that was because it was supposed to _expand_ when it passed one of the... the eggs. He shuddered again, unable to stop the full-bodied flush of embarrassed red that overcame him more fiercely with every passing second.It was also that _almost_ teal color, with an open flared tip, bulging texture and a spiral of veins; the end of it was bulging as well, where the eggs formed from the mixture. It looked entirely inhuman and so alluring that he was mortified with himself once again, even as his cock throbbed.

It took a few tries to get it inside of him— it was so slippery that it simply wouldn't _stay,_ and Hanzo made a definitely pathetic sound of frustration; when it finally slid far enough inside to not pop out he felt almost sickly satisfied. The knobby texture rubbed against his insides as he carefully sat back against it, biting his lip so hard it turned white.

Then, he turned it on.

Thankfully, the toy didn't make any noise as it went to work, pushing by itself to the base, bumping the large bulge at the end against his hole. Hanzo's prosthetic toes curled, closing his eyes and trying to steady his breathing; okay, it wasn't _that_ weird so far, just an oddly-shaped toy, right? His heart didn't slow down, though, and then he felt the dildo slowly widening, pushing none-too-gently against his ass, forcing its load inside. _Then_ Hanzo felt that rush, the dizzying need for _more_ of that feeling, as the firm but smooth egg-shaped gel squeezed from the tip of the toy and nestled deep inside him instead. That, _that_ was what he'd been dreaming about, _gods know why,_ the near-feral need to be filled _like that;_ Hanzo whined, eyes shut tightly, dead to his surroundings, squeezing his knees together as the toy swelled inside him again—

"...Oh."

Of all things Jesse McCree had been expecting to walk in on today, _this_ was definitely _not_ one of them. _Holy shit, darlin'—_

Sure, he'd caught Hanzo jerking off before, once or twice, albeit those instances themselves had been few and far between. Most of the time, Jesse knew that Hanzo had done that _intending_ to be caught, because. _Well_.

Because Hanzo _really_ got off on the humiliation that followed; Hanzo got off on pretty much _any_ damn thing that might make him cry, which Jesse had long since learned to adapt to. (Didn't stop him from always checking and double-checking that Hanzo was _happy_ -crying, though, no matter how extreme his sense of embarrassment might be at the time.)

(Jesse was a _good_ boyfriend, after all.)

Still, _Christ_ , he'd never come home to Hanzo using a _dildo_ before. Jesse's jeans got _way_ too tight in no time flat, his jaw nearly aching with the restraint he had to exercise to keep himself from groaning at the sight before him alone. Hanzo looked positively gorgeous like this, brow knitted and lips bitten; Jesse wanted to close the distance between them and join in, but something told him to bide his time, to stay still, sit and watch, like a good boy,  _just_ this once.

... Or, at least, that was his _original_ plan, before the toy got to work again, swelling up nice and fat as it inserted another would-be egg deep inside of the gasping Hanzo— "Jesus H. titty-fuckin' _Moses_ , Hanzo; _what—_ " 

Then, Hanzo _yelled._

It was almost a yelp but as shrill as a shriek, eyes opening and mouth dropping in startled horror. He scrambled, one prosthetic leg coming around in an attempt to cover himself, which did not work in the slightest. The toy worked away obliviously, as Hanzo fumbled to try and turn it off and probably throw it out the window, just so he would not have to explain to Jesse what in the world he was _doing._ But no such luck, even though he did pull the toy out— the shaky gasp that was torn from his lips when he did was entirely involuntary.

_Why, why—_   _why don't you ever_ knock _, you stupid bastard,_ he wanted to say, but couldn't, the only high-pitched, slightly hysterical words coming from his mouth: "J-J- _Jesse,_ I—" The toy had _not_ turned off, only half-hidden behind Hanzo as he tried to shove it back somewhere out of sight on the bed, pushing one of the eggs out anyway, along with a _lot_ of lube. Hanzo pushed his heel against his hole, feeling the wetness trickling out onto the bed. He felt like he could _faint_ , and, honestly, hoped that he would.

Everything after the initial shock passed so quickly that Jesse just sort of... _stood_ there, mouth agape as Hanzo scrambled to hide whatever it was he'd been up to. Initially, Jesse was baffled; Hanzo had _never_ reacted that seriously to being caught in the act before. Why was he making such a big deal out of it _now_ , if he hadn't even responded this dramatically the very first time?

Then, as if by some wicked act of betrayal, another egg plopped out of the toy and onto the bed sheets, and, at that very moment, in the deafening silence passing between them, Jesse _heard_ it. A wet, _sloppy_ sort of sound, and that was enough to pull Jesse's attention away from Hanzo's trembling body to glance _behind_ him, at—

At _it_. 

"Holy _fuck_ ," Jesse's voice sounded unfamiliar, even to him, mouth suddenly so dry that speaking actually made his throat hurt. "That's— that's a— _is_ that a—" He'd never seen one in person, of course, had just stumbled across somebody's collection of fetish videos online one lonely, lonely night, but— _but—_

The sound was so obscene that Hanzo actually had to close his eyes again for a moment, willing himself unto death at this point from utter mortification. His thumb found the stupid, slick button and turned the toy off, feeling the glossy smoothness of the egg as it rolled over the sheets and bumped him in the ass-cheek; some disgusting part of him wanted to whine that it had been _wasted_ like that, and then Hanzo wanted to throw _himself_ out the window instead.

Hanzo's mouth kept opening and closing like a fish out of water, flushed so hard his face and down his chest were mottled from it. He couldn't look Jesse in the face, shoulders creeping up toward his burning ears, like a teenage boy caught jacking off to something particularly nasty— only he was a grown man with a really weird fetish dildo, which somehow made it a lot worse. The strangled noise that he made sounded almost like words, but not quite. "I... I..."

In the split second that passed as Hanzo closed his eyes to steady himself, Jesse crossed the room— and no matter how heavy his footfalls, they couldn't drown out the thunder of Hanzo's own heart pounding between his ears. So, it came as a startling surprise to the mortified man when rough fingers grasped a handful of his hair, Hanzo's ponytail yanked and promptly undone as soon as Jesse was close enough in proximity to do so. "I knew you had a complex about  _dragons_ , darlin', but I didn't think y'liked 'em quite _this_ much," Jesse's words may have been teasing, but his own voice was as strangled as Hanzo's, as if it were taking every ounce of strength in him not to simply force his lover's head down, and—

And continue the job that that _nasty_ toy had started.

But— that wasn't what Hanzo wanted right now, was it? He'd gone to the trouble of getting his hands on this complex piece of masturbatory technology; Jesse couldn't bear to be the reason that Hanzo didn't get to fully live out this particular fantasy, not when he looked near-tears and so prettily, pathetically desperate for it. "... Wanna show me how it works?" 

Hanzo's head fell back limply, scalp tingling where Jesse was gripping his hair; his eyes still wouldn't meet his lover's, skin hot to the touch as Jesse waited for a reply. His throat bobbed as he swallowed, hard enough to hurt, cock stirring again in response to the suggestion; he could feel the three eggs inside him still, as they wouldn't dissolve for close to an hour if he left them. His artificial foot was getting soaked from the leaking of the lubrication, as was the bed, fingers tight enough around the toy that his knuckles had gone white, fingers slick with bluish-green.

His boyfriend was always up for _anything,_ wasn't he. "...If... if you... want..."

Jesse _grinned_ , sheepish and wolfish all at once, and handsome beyond belief. The last thing Jesse ever wanted was to discourage his lover from expressing himself sexually, especially considering that Hanzo had been so incredibly prudish when he and the American had first started dating; if Hanzo _wanted_ oviposition play, well, dammit, he'd get it.

That's what good boyfriends were _for_ , after all.

(And if wasn't like Hanzo didn't indulge _Jesse's_ less-than-socially acceptable kinks as often as either man felt the urge to be particularly wild in bed, either. _I'm one lucky fuckin' guy_.)

" _Hell_ yeah, I wanna; you kiddin' me?" Experimentally, Jesse dipped two fingers into the oddly-colored lube and juices that had pooled out onto the sheets— then, without missing a beat, he slipped them into Hanzo's still-dripping asshole, entirely unaware that there was _already_ eggs to be found within.

Hanzo gave a sharp, shaky moan, swearing under his breath in Japanese; Jesse's fingers found little resistance, Hanzo's hole welcoming him easily— other than the slick curve of an egg bumping against his knuckles. Actually, there were a _few_ of the smooth, firm, jelly-like eggs to be found already, like Hanzo had been at it for a while already. He whimpered under his breath, muffled by his teeth in his lip, his grip on the toy startling to shake a little. Jesse was accidentally moving them around, and it felt— it felt _good,_ it felt _really_ good—

"You've already-- ah, _shit_ , sugar," Jesse came face to face with the overwhelming realization that he had _no_ idea just how long Hanzo had been in the very position he'd caught him in, with that toy depositing its filthy goods inside of him; Jesse's fingers twitched inside of Hanzo's loosened hole, pushing back against the eggs as they threatened to escape the delicious warmth of Hanzo's body. "You could'a _warned_ me, y'know." Not that he'd given Hanzo much of a chance to do so before shoving his fingers up his ass, but, _still—_

Jesse buried his heated face in Hanzo's shoulder, beard tickling against his lover's intricate tattoo as he carefully pulled his fingers out, smearing Hanzo's own sticky mess against the other man's thigh. "... Never knew you could put more'n one of 'em in at once—"

Hanzo let out a shaky, almost sob-like laugh, clenching his thighs together, trying to keep them inside without Jesse's fingers plugging his hole. "Y-yes, that's... that was..." He couldn't quite stop stuttering, hanging his head enough to push his own sweaty forehead against Jesse's shoulder, too. "...that's the p- _point."_

Jesse's palm moved down the curve of Hanzo's perfect ass, fingers rubbing around the man's slippery entrance in torturous circles. "So," he began, popping his middle finger back inside of Hanzo, _just_ to be cruel. "S'that mean you want more of 'em?" Judging from the state of the toy itself, Hanzo hadn't been anywhere near done when he'd been interrupted; shit, how many of these things did Hanzo _want_ , before he'd be satisfied? There had to have been at least three inside of him already, so far as Jesse had felt— how many more even would _fit_?

_He wants to be full to spillin', huh? I sure as hell can play along with that._ "Well, then, what're you waitin' for, darlin'? Let's get you good 'n knocked up, yeah?"

The shudder that shook Hanzo's body would have been comical in any other situation, spine curving as he pushed his ass against Jesse's hand with a whine; judging by that sound, that was _exactly_ what he wanted to hear, that filthy impossibility crooned from Jesse's mouth. He moved the toy without thinking, the wet flared head bumping against Jesse's finger, Hanzo practically mewling as he pressed back against the dildo, thighs trembling a little. The toy slid inside easily again, Hanzo's fingers slipping as he found the on/off switch again.

Jesse _moaned_ , a full-bodied shake running through him at the sight of Hanzo settling himself back on that monstrous dildo. "Fuck, I ain't ever seen your pussy as sloppy as this," Jesse's voice was positively obscene now, little more than a low, throaty growl, easily displaying just how easily he was slipping into the fantasy scenario that Hanzo had set up for himself. "You should'a told me you were _this_ ready to make a baby before I left for work this morning, _shit_."

Taking it upon himself to save Hanzo the trouble, Jesse switched the device back on, settling back onto his heels and getting a head-start at taking his dick out of his now much-too-uncomfortably-tight jeans. Even if Hanzo had less than no intention of touching him right now, Jesse was _not_ missing out on an opportunity to jack-off to this— "Nasty _slut_ , layin' around in bed all day, gettin' this wet when your _proper_ baby-daddy ain't even here to appreciate it."

Hanzo's eyes shut tight against the dizziness threatening to make him sway, tongue darting out to wet his lips in response to the sound of Jesse unzipping his pants. The toy came back to life, and Hanzo rocked back on it a little as it took its time getting ready, swallowing hard around the lump still in his throat. "S-sorry," he replied, though he knew Jesse wasn't _actually_ admonishing him; every word out of his boyfriend's mouth was making his thighs shake and his cock strain. His whole body seemed to burn in response to the idea of— of _that,_ of being— as Jesse so crudely put it— _knocked up._

Hanzo did not understand _why,_ but regardless— the toy swelled again and he gasped, back arching and reaching up to grip Jesse's shirt with shaking fingers as another egg forced its way slowly inside his body.

"That's four," Jesse murmured encouragingly, his own cock now held firmly in hand; Jesse was _dripping_ , hard enough that his dick practically ached. "How many y'gonna take, baby? How much d'you need to scratch that itch?" Hell, Jesse didn't even know how many of those things _could_ fit in somebody, let alone how many Hanzo intended to take. Something about the unfamiliarity of this situation made Jesse's blood burn even hotter, like he was even further out of his element than Hanzo was-- after all, it was _Hanzo_ who'd gone to the trouble of buying a toy capable of _impregnation_ , right?

Clearly, this was something the man had thought of, _multiple_ times.

Shit, that was _hot_ \-- who'd have ever thought someone who'd seemed as vanilla as Hanzo had when they'd first started sleeping together would be into the fantasy of getting knocked up— "Hey," Jesse inched closer to Hanzo's side, doing everything he could to get a better view of his lover's stuffed hole. "... Gonna let me fuck you, once it's done?"

Hanzo nodded without thinking; then the idea of Jesse's cock stuffed inside him along with all _that,_ utterly full, actually hit him and his breath hitched in his chest. He watched Jesse lightly stroke his dick through slitted eyes, mouth hanging open just a little, like if he wasn't busy rocking back onto the dildo he would lean forward and put his mouth all over it. "I d-don't know," he admitted; he had no idea how much was too much, or just enough, only that it felt good enough that he didn't want it to _end._ "H-how m-many I mean; I— I know I w-want you to _fuck_ me-" What Jesse could see of his hole was stretched around the deflating body of the toy, slick with bluish-green fluid and flushed.

And Jesse _needed_ to fuck him like this, while he was stuffed and stretched and _drooling—_  "Darlin', if this keeps up, you sure I'm even gonna _fit_?" Jesse wrapped his hand around the base of the peculiarly-shaped dildo, forcing the next egg up and into Hanzo's waiting hole much more aggressively than when the toy fulfilled its function independently. "Seems to me like you're already pretty damn full," Jesse's coarse stubble brushed against his lover's shoulder as he peppered his throat with kisses, the cool metal of his prosthetic hand gliding down Hanzo's belly before coming to rest atop the slight bump to be found there. "See, right here? You're nice 'n plump for me, full-up with my babies—"

Jesse knew he was probably pushing it, talking about this sort of thing to a man who could hardly handle hearing the word ' _cock'_ outside of sex; but-- how deep did Hanzo's fantasy _go_ , anyway? _At least hope it's_ me _he wants to get knocked up by, or I'm gonna be jealous as all hell—_

As if in affirmation to Jesse's pondering, Hanzo nearly sobbed, arching his back as Jesse put just the barest pressure against his abdomen. If he could think, he'd know the toy was probably almost empty anyway, but he _couldn't_ think of anything beyond Jesse crooning filth at him, the stinging wet stretch of his hole, how his stomach was curving just a little bit.

He leaned forward enough to whine against Jesse's throat, nodding along to whatever he said. "Yes, _yes_ , I—" It was hard to get Hanzo going verbally, but once you did, he couldn't stop. " _Please_ , Jesse, I want y-you; I want to have y- _your_ babies—"

It was only a matter of time before Hanzo _did_ start sobbing; Jesse'd had to learn quickly not to panic the moment tears would begin to stream down Hanzo's beautiful face during sex, no matter that it _still_ managed to worry him, each and every time. Hanzo always got so overwhelmed by a good fuck that he'd just— just fuckin'  _cry_ , and while there _was_ something kind of empowering behind being the reason a stuck-up know-it-all like Hanzo broke down in tears, it still wasn't something Jesse'd completely gotten used to.

He was _soft_ on his lovers, after all.

"C'mon, gorgeous, stay with me," Jesse encouraged, sultry voice as sugary-sweet as honey. "You've gotta tell me when you're ready for me to take _this_ out, n' replace it with somethin' else," Jesse's fingers encircled the toy, wiggling it teasingly within Hanzo's now _much_ -too-full hole. 

Hanzo gulped down air, moaning helplessly as he wiggled his ass down on the toy. He nodded a few times before remembering to speak; "T-Take it out, I want— want _you_ , _now_ , Jesse, please—"

"Don't gotta tell me twice, baby," Jesse grabbed hold of the toy eagerly, milking the last remnants of gooey lubricant and whatever jelly-like substance the eggs were made of into Hanzo's hole before cautiously pulling it away.

And that— that— holy shit, _that_ was a magnificent sight to behold, if Jesse'd ever seen one in his life. Hanzo was stuffed _literally_ to the point of spilling, full-up to the brim, visibly struggling to keep the eggs in place without the dildo's assistance. " _Je—_  Jesus _Christ_ , Hanzo, you're gonna _kill_ me here—" Jesse moved around to Hanzo's back, forcing the smaller man onto all fours as he parted his ass cheeks, thumbs on either side of Hanzo's puckering hole.

Hanzo buried his face in the mattress, whimpering and moaning only somewhat muffled, arcing his back up into Jesse's hands. The twist of his spine made the small bump of his abdomen more obvious, and he pressed his chest into the sheets with a whining sob, reaching back to grab blindly at the other man as if to demand he hurry up and put his cock inside as well.

Jesse was too afraid to even stroke his dick _once_ , just to lube it up at least a little before pushing it inside of his keening lover— shit, he'd probably come, if he did, would probably shoot his load all over Hanzo's back without even managing to stick the tip in that gorgeous, drooling hole. But-- did he even _need_ to slick himself up, when Hanzo was already this wet, this _stretched_? 

"'M gonna bareback you, baby-doll," Jesse said through a groan, placing both hands on Hanzo's hips while lining up behind him. "Fuck you nice and _raw_ , just like you want— s'what you _want_ , right?" Jesse bumped the swollen head of his cock against Hanzo's entrance, doing what he could to push in without using a hand to guide it. "Lemme hear you say it, sugar— tell me you want it—"

Hanzo whined something in Japanese before remembering to speak _English_ , nodding into the mattress as he did. " _Yes_ , oh, yes, please; I want it; I _need_ you—"

Jesse almost couldn't believe that Hanzo was actually  _begging_ , so caught up in his fantasy that all of his inhibitions seemed to have vanished. "Like I said, gorgeous, you don't gotta tell me twice," even though Hanzo'd been doing nothing but repeat himself for the last few minutes, asking for Jesse's cock over and over again as if the plea were a holy mantra. "I've got you, baby, I'm comin'; deep breath—"

As soon as he managed to slide the tip in, Jesse decided _he_ was the one who needed to take a steadying breath; _shit_ , Hanzo was loose like this, his body accommodating a lot more than Jesse ever thought it'd be capable of, but— the damn  _eggs_ kept getting in his way, causing him to have to hold still for a moment before he could wriggle his way any deeper.

The man under him cried out, a loud, wet gasping noise, trying to rock back on his dick. Jesse's struggle to fit was only making Hanzo more worked up, pulling at the sheets hard enough to almost tear them. He felt full, so full, but he wanted Jesse _too_ , needed him inside as much as the soft eggs, and he sobbed again as his lover carefully, shakily pushed further in.

Knowing that he wasn't going to be able to last more than a few thrusts, Jesse snaked an arm around Hanzo's waist, palm coming to rest against the distended curve of his belly. That was _hot_ , much hotter than Jesse'd ever imagined this particular kink capable of being; Hanzo was stuffed and swollen with eggs and makeshift seed, unabashedly begging for Jesse to fuck him, to knock him up, behaving like a literal bitch in heat.

Okay, so, ' _hot_ ' was a serious understatement, but Jesse's brain wasn't _really_ firing on all cylinders at the moment.

"Cute like this," Jesse panted, finally buried deep enough within Hanzo's sloppy hole that he could _finally_ begin thrusting in and out. "All sweet 'n round, with my baby inside you—"

Hanzo couldn't even speak any more, eyes rolling back in his head, just nodding wildly in response to every filthy thing Jesse could think of spewing. He could barely even think about coming, overwhelmed with an awful pleasure, rubbing his slick mouth on the sheets. Jesse's thrusts made him whine over and over, and he wanted _him_ to come, to fill him up more—

Jesse wasn't even aware that Hanzo was more concerned with _his_ orgasm than he was with his own; Jesse simply couldn't last, not when Hanzo looked like this, arguably sexier than he'd ever seen him before. "B-Baby," Jesse's breath hitched, the head of his cock bumping against the eggs with every shallow thrust of his hips. "Can't, can't; gonna come in you, baby—"

Hanzo was lucky if Jesse even managed to fuck him for two minutes before shooting his load into the mess already inside of him, face buried in Hanzo's beautiful hair as he fought to catch his breath. Those seconds felt like _hours_ to Hanzo; he was so close, teetering dangerously close to the edge but unable to get there on his own, no matter how good Jesse's heavy body felt against his back.

"... Okay," Jesse finally murmured, slowly coming back to himself as Hanzo squirmed and complained. " _Okay_ , I've got you; c'mere." The larger man rearranged himself and his lover so that Hanzo was spread-eagle in his lap, back to Jesse's chest, full belly visible to Jesse from over his shoulder. Without waiting for explicit permission, Jesse pulled his softening cock out, reaching down to rub his fist against Hanzo's gaping hole as the man fought to keep the eggs from spilling out. "C'mon, darlin', quit edgin' yourself—"

And, just like that, Hanzo's overworked body obeyed, head thrown back against's Jesse's shoulder as he welcomed his own long-sought release. The thick ribbons of cum squirting from his cock were  _nothing_ compared to the exquisite pleasure that overcame him as the first egg dropped onto the bed sheets, the unfamiliar sensation of _actual_ egg-laying wrenching a scream from him more unabashed than any Jesse had ever heard the archer make before. "Jess— oh, _Jesse—_ "

With Jesse's prosthetic arm wrapped around his chest, Hanzo squirmed, one of his own hands snaking between his trembling thighs to simply touch, to  _feel_ the remaining eggs as he pushed them out, his hole slick and loose and puffy, nearly turning inside-out as he struggled with laying the very last of the makeshift-brood.

Both he and Jesse played with the gape as Hanzo came down from his orgasm, Jesse murmuring soft words of reassurance and adoration into the nape of Hanzo's neck, just in case Hanzo needed them.

"That... was certainly a pleasant surprise," Hanzo confessed, twisting and pushing himself more comfortably against his lover's thick body, hardly able to keep his eyes open as post-coital exhaustion began to overtake him. "We— _I_ should clean up; I'm filthy—"

Jesse laughed, hoisting Hanzo up and onto his lap, scooting backwards against the headboard and arranging Hanzo into a comfortable position to nap in. "We can take a shower _after_ you recuperate a little, alright?" Carefully, Jesse used his foot to push the toy— _and_ the eggs, of course— out of the way, fingers stroking their way through Hanzo's sex-mussed hair. "I mean, shit, Hanzo, you just had, like,  _six_ babies— you  _gotta_ be tired after that—"

"Oh, shut up," Hanzo mumbled weakly, much too sleepy to even blush at Jesse's teasing words, no matter how his stomach dropped at the suggestion that he'd just... given _birth,_ and it'd led to some of the greatest sex he'd ever had.

He was  _not_ normal, not by any means; Hanzo's tattoo buzzed delightedly atop his skin, the dragons feeling... what?  _Sated_? Hanzo didn't want to think about what  _that_ meant, exactly, but—

He'd managed to fall in love with a man who was willing to put up with seemingly  _any_ fetish Hanzo could think of, and Hanzo was satisfied that he'd found someone who was just as much of a freak as he was, as _un_ romantic as that sounded.

As sleep beckoned, Hanzo heard Jesse ask one final question, and Hanzo swore to himself he'd slap the cowboy upside the head for it, as soon as his energy had returned:

"Hey, darlin'... d'you  _really_ wanna have kids? ... Darlin'? Hanzo? ... Did you fall asleep?"

[FIN]


End file.
